I watched her sleep
by Cat5
Summary: A story following the daughter of Ardeth Bay, and Alex O'Connell. Read and review, and I'll be eternally grateful.
1. Default Chapter

Chapterone

Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story are from "The Mummy" or "The Mummy Returns" and are obviously therefore not mine. The characters of Caitlin and Elayne, however, are mine.

During "The Mummy Returns"

Ardeth Bay glared out at the approaching sea of warriors. His arms and body ached, and small cuts all over him stung. As yet he had not been wounded seriously, but he was sure that it would only be a matter of time. He had already fought more warriors of Anubis than he cared to remember, and although the first wave had been defeated, he was certain that the second wave would kill them all.

"If I survive, I'll have a lot more scars to show for it"

He frowned as the stray thought drifted across his mind, then as a distant memory followed it, he seemed to see a different scene in front of him:

Lanterns lit the tent with a gentle golden glow, and the air was still and silent. He lay on his back, staring upwards, while she lay on her side, dark hair slipping down one side of her face.

"So many scars" she murmured, her hands tracing the marks on his chest. He caught her hand and brought it to his lips. "I am a warrior, my lady".

Her laughter echoed around the walls. "I love the way you call me that. I love the way that you treat me as if I am someone special".

"You are special, my lady". My wife, my love, my life. He stared up at her, captivated by her dark blue eyes, by the contrast between her pale skin and dark hair. He shifted up, and kissed her gently.

"I love you, my warrior" she whispered, laughter mingling with affection. She snuggled her head into the crook of his arm, forcing him to lie down again. Her eyes fluttered closed, and soon her breathing deepened. He lay there, watching her as she slept…

And I love you, my lady. But even if I return with more scars, you are no longer there to marvel over them. He focused once more on the coming warriors and his glare grew darker as he prepared for death.

Later, after the film

He half jumped, half slipped from his saddle. Around him, men shouted, women laughed or cried, and people asked him questions. He answered them half-heartedly, seeking a small tent that he knew would be in the camp. He caught sight of it, and moved steadily towards it, now ignoring the voices of those around. No one took offence, and smiled instead, recognising where his attention lay.

Outside the tent, the women who looked after his daughter in place of her mother caught his arm. "She went to bed hours ago. By now she will be well asleep".

He fixed her with a dark glare. "I will not wake her. I want to see her, it has been too long…" The woman stumbled back from his glare. More than ever, he wished that Elayne was still with him. She alone had recognised that glaring was just his way of making people do what he wanted, not a sign of his anger. He had never been angry with her, and she could laugh him out of his darker moods.

The women handed him a lit lantern, then fled. He sighed, then opened the doorway and stepped inside. Once in, he stopped, scowling at his young daughter, who sat cross-legged on her sleeping mat. "I was told you would be asleep".

"How could I sleep before you returned?" she asked softly, looking up at him.

He tried to maintain his scowl, but it shifted into an amused smile, and he dropped to his knees beside her. "Ah, little Cail, I've missed you so much". He reached out, and brushed a loose strand of hair off her forehead. Despite plaiting it back, her hair never seemed to stay tidy, or in place. He moved off his knees and sat down next to her. For a long moment, he just looked at her. With the memory of Elayne still fresh in his mind, it caught his heart to see how much like her his daughter was. Although her eyes were smoky grey, and her hair was curly, not straight and fine, the shape of her face, and her features, were the same. 

Caitlin stirred slightly. "Is the creature dead?" she asked, her tone thoughtful, rather than concerned. His frown returned. "You should not speak, or think, of things such as that" he chided gently. "It is the task of the Med-jai to deal with such threats, and they do not concern you".

"And only men can be Med-jai" she said softly. He nodded approval, that she had finally learnt what he had been forced to repeat so often, and she looked down and away, so he missed the flash of anger that was briefly in her eyes. "Still" she continued, "Is he?". Tempted for a second to lecture her, he was reminded of Elayne's nature, always looking for an answer to her questions, however inappropriate. She had never acted as a woman of the desert should. However, she had not been born and raised in the desert, but Caitlin had.

He sighed, then finally decided to reply "Although I did not see the creatures death, I believe that he was killed". Caitlin nodded, and drew breath as if about to speak, then hesitated. Instead she stood up, and gently took her father's chin in her hand. "You are wounded".He smiled at her serious tone, then shook his head. "It is nothing, little one". He took her hand in his own, then stood up. "You should sleep now".

"Will you tell me more in the morning?" Caitlin asked, her eyes fixed on her father's face. He scowled, and repeated "Sleep". He could plainly see the mixture of emotions on her face, but then she nodded obediently, and lay down on her mat. Looking down on her his affection overwhelmed his momentary feeling of exasperation, and he sat back down beside her. She smiled, then shut her eyes. For a long time Ardeth Bay sat watching his sleeping daughter as the lamplight grew dimmer. 

"What am I going to do with you?" he whispered. She had too much of Elayne's stubborn nature, and she also reminded him of Evelyn, another stubborn, brave woman. He smiled in the gloom, remembering. Would he have been so attracted to Elayne, had she been as meek as the other women he had known? Finally he stood, wincing from the pain of his recently battered body, and left the tent.


	2. Maybe Somwhere Where They Don't Sell Cam...

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are from "The Mummy"/"The Mummy Returns", as are Hamunaptra and Am-shere, and so they are obviously not mine, and I am only using them for the purpose of a story

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are from "The Mummy"/"The Mummy Returns", as are Hamunaptra and Am-shere, and so they are obviously not mine, and I am only using them for the purpose of a story.

I'm assuming you've read the first chapter, if you haven't, it's probably a good idea to do so before you get to the next chapter.

12 years after "The Mummy Returns"

Alex dropped his luggage onto the doorstep, then rang the bell to his uncle's home. When there was no answer, he rang the bell again, leaning on it so that it rang for several minutes. He worried that his uncle might not be there, might be anywhere, and finally he reached into his pocket and pulled out the door key. He opened the door, grabbed his bags, and stumbled through, hooking the door closed behind him with his foot.

He squinted in the gloom of the hallway, and dropped his bags again. As he did, his uncle came staggering out of another doorway, glaring at the young man in front of him. "Alex. Good lord, what are you doing here?"

Alex shrugged. "Well", he said, "it's a bit complicated". Jonathon nodded understandingly. "It always is, old chap. It always is. Anyway, come in, have a drink." Alex smirked, a patented Rick O'Connell, 100% guaranteed to annoy, smirk. "Looks like you've had a couple for me".

"My dear boy" Jonathon began, lurching forwards, then broke off. Dashing in the direction of the bathroom, he yelled "Make yourself at home".

Alex grinned again, then wandered in the direction of the kitchen, leaving his bags in the hall, and began to make two cups of coffee. His uncle staggered in again after a while, and slumped onto a chair, lowering his head until it rested on the table. Alex banged one of the cups on the table in front of him, and Jonathon shot up with a yell, then clutched his head in his hands.

"Oops, didn't mean to startle ya". Alex gave him another tried and tested expression, the sheepish, innocent smile. Say what you wanted about his dad, but he had an expression for every occasion, usually guaranteed to annoy people, and he'd faithfully coached Alex with all of them.

For a long moment, they sat in silence, drinking the coffee, until his uncle began to look slightly healthier. "So" Jonathon finally began, "What are you doing here? I'm sure you were in University the last time I looked, and what with your past history and your mother's constant lectures, the study of Ancient Egypt ought to be a doddle".

"Wellll, I've been thrown out".

Jonathon choked, then a grin began to spread across his face. "What for, exactly?"

"Mainly, the drinking, gambling and fighting, although sleeping with the Dean's daughter really can't have helped".

Jonathon whooped. "That's my boy". He smirked and said, "So your parents aren't too impressed, and you thought you'd stay with your Uncle Jonathon until it all blows over?"

Alex grinned again. "I haven't actually seen them, and I don't think I want to for, oh, the next couple of years until they calm down. Especially Mum." They had a shared thought as to what an enraged Evy would be like.

"Well then, my boy. Let's get you unpacked and then we'll see about curing all those problems of yours". "With liberal application of alcohol?" Alex guessed. "Exactly".

The next morning

Alex awoke to the sound of groaning. He looked around blearily, to see the terrible sight of his uncle's face, unshaven, bruised, and looking very ill. He realised that he was, for some reason, lying with his head in the cold fireplace, while his uncle was propped up against some kind of large stuffed animal. He shook his head, struggled to pull himself up, then met his uncle's eyes.

"Did I really" his uncle began, "win and gamble away again the rights to a gold mine?" Alex struggled to think, then finally managed to nod uncertainly. Bad mistake. "I remember you losing it, but I don't remember you ever winning it in the first place".

"I remember singing" continued Jonathon, "but did I really threaten to burn down London?"

"Yep" Alex agreed, on firmer ground. "You were angry with the place because it was raining."

"Oh yeah. Well, it does make sense".

"What I want to know, is, why were those men trying to kill you?" asked Alex.

"Which lot? The first or the second?"

"There were two lots?" Alex looked bemused for a second. "Oh right. No, the first lot was because you insulted them loudly, then tried to spear one with an umbrella." "I was just trying to show him what happened at Am-shere." Jonathon trailed off, then began again "Anyway, the second lot, well, they thought that I'd been sleeping with Robbie's wife. I tried to explain that it was all a ghastly mistake, but they wouldn't believe me."

Knowing his uncle, Alex pursued the point, trying to lever himself to his feet. "So, you didn't sleep with his wife?"

"Of course not." Jonathon looked offended. "What kind of a man do you think I am? No, I slept with his sister, not his wife. Completely different thing". Alex groaned, then finally got to his feet. "If I were you," Alex advised "I'd leave home for a while, because they didn't look like they were going to give up."

He moved towards the doorway, but tripped over an upturned chair, and fell against the low table in the middle of the room. He pulled himself up, and two pieces of paper on the table caught his eye. The first was some sort of map, with a number of stains on it, and the second seemed to be covered with his writing. He picked the second piece up, and read aloud:

"Things to take with us

Whisky

Spare underwear

Shovel

Camels, possibly

Bourbon

Scotch"

"Do you have any idea why we wrote this?"

"Not a clue" replied Jonathon. "I hate bourbon. Can't stand the stuff"

Alex sighed. "No, where do you think we were planning on going?"

"Dunno" his uncle muttered over his shoulder as he staggered off in search of something. "Maybe somewhere where they don't sell camels".

Later

As Alex sat at the kitchen table later, Jonathon crashed in, clutching the map. "Is this what you were talking about?" he asked.

Alex nodded, now able to do so without much pain. "Where does the map lead to?" he asked curiously.

"Jentar, in Egypt."

"I thought that place isn't supposed to exist" Alex said, confused.

"Ha. They said that about Am-shere, and Hamunaptra, and do you know what happened there?" his uncle began indignantly. "Yes, actually" Alex replied.

"Oh". Jonathon looked downcast for a moment, then brightened up. "Tell you what, we should go there. There's bound to be lots of, things, archaeological things. Fascinating historical things…"

"Treasure" Alex said flatly. Still, the idea had some appeal.

"Oh come on old chap. It gets you away from your parents, me away from psychotic men trying to kill me for absolutely no reason and might provide me with some more money, because to tell the truth, I'm running a little low, and..."

"Yes?" Alex asked, wondering what other reason there might be.

"At least it shouldn't be raining there".


	3. A Fine Day To Travel

12 years after "The Mummy Returns"

Disclaimer: The character of Caitlin I claim as my own, but the Med-jai, Ardeth Bay and the "creature" are all from "The Mummy". 

12 years after "The Mummy Returns"

Caitlin ran through the ruins of the city, holding hands with some of the young children, and running from the others. Her laughter echoed in the morning air. In doing this, she managed to forget some of the anger that she felt, that her father was once again not there, but instead doing what only the Med-jai, the men, could do- fighting and making a difference. The Med-jai had expanded their duty, so that now they defended against all the horrors and evil that were in this country, and not just against the threat of the creature.

The chasing children caught up with her group, and leapt on them, pulling them to the ground, and a mock fight broke out, accompanied with a lot of children. She rolled in the dust with children ten or more years younger than her, and tried to ignore all the anger she felt. Just then, she heard her name shouted in anger. She shook several of the children off, and looked up to see her "guardian", Jesney, glaring at her in anger. She bit back an "unseemly" curse, and whispered to the children "You should go". They obeyed, disappearing into the ruins, and she came smoothly to her feet.

Jesney looked at her charge in disbelief. The girl's hair fell in strands down her face, where it had slipped out of its plait, her face was streaked with dust, as were her clothes, and her face was unveiled. Although it was not forbidden for a woman to go unveiled, it was considered unseemly. She proceeded to lecture the girl, who stood with her face downcast. You might have thought that she was repentant, had not experience shown Jesney that Caitlin would continue to do what she wanted. When the girl finally lifted her face, the anger and defiance was plain to see. Jesney threw up her hands in despair. "Your father will hear of this" she promised, then spun and stalked away.

Caitlin stared after the woman's retreating back. She knew that she had brought this upon herself, and the sensible part of her wondered why she had decided to run the streets with the younger children. Even as she did, she knew that the answer was that the other girls of her age did nothing more than talk and simper and act in an "appropriate manner", and the young men were no longer the friends of her youth, willing to talk to her and treat her as an equal.

She heard a voice from behind her, and spun to face the speaker. "You should improve the way you behave". It was Dentar. He smiled mockingly at her, and continued smoothly "When you are my wife, I will not allow you to behave in such a manner."

Her eyes widened. "Your wife! If all the grains of sand in this desert turned to gold, and the Creature rose again, and professed his love for YOU, I still would not marry you" she spat. Then she was overtaken with uncertainty, for his father was a great friend of hers. "My father would never make me marry you" she added doubtfully.

Dentar's eyes widened at the mention of the Creature, a subject that no woman ever discussed, then seemed to decide that his ears had deceived him, and she had not spoken of the Creature at all. He smiled superciliously. "I would imagine that your father would be happy to be rid of you. I would be, in his situation".

She stared at him in shocked disbelief, then the anger and humiliation rushed up in her. She took a quick step forwards, and punched him. His eyes widened, and his expression turned to a similar one of shock and disbelief, then he sagged, unconscious, to the floor.

Caitlin stared numbly at the young man, absently rubbing her right hand, which had already begun to ache. She took another step forwards, meaning to check that he wasn't badly hurt, but seemed to see in front of her, not Dentar, but her father, wearing an expression of anger and disappointment, shaking his head. "You are no daughter of mine" The words seemed to echo in her head, and she spun, running not just from what she had done, but from the thought of her father's disappointment. She headed towards her tent.

"The chiefs are going to demand my head. Well, maybe not, but Dentar's father is powerful. Father, my father, what am I going to say to him? Would he really marry me to Dentar?"

The thoughts flickered through her head, until she finally reached the apparent safety of her tent. Inside she stopped, and began to think more calmly. Coming to a decision, she quickly packed her few belongings. She pulled her sword out from where it was hidden. Women should not use or have swords, but she had played with the boys when she had been younger and participated in many mock fights, then when she was older she had pestered an ageing trader she met when they had camped near a bedouin camp for almost a year, until he taught her the finer points of sword play, for, of course, no Med-jai would teach her. The trader had complimented her skill when she finally left, a skill which she knew was due to many generations of Med-jai blood in her veins. She strapped the scabbard round her waist and pulled on a long robe to hide it all.

She hesitated, then quickly wrote her father a short note.

I can't even say that I'm sorry for hitting Dentar, and that is why I must leave. I am sorry if you are disappointed in me, but I can never be what you want me to. Please don't think too harshly of me, and don't worry for me – I can take care of myself.

Please remember that I love you

Caitlin

She folded it, then left it in the tent. She slipped back out into the morning, and darted off into the ruins. This was the one fixed place for the Med-jai, who were divided into several tribes, all under the command of different leaders, and ultimately answering to her father. At any one time, several different groups might pitch camp in the ruins of the city, all trading, and in the case of the Med-jai themselves, exchanging information about dangers with each other.

Rather than taking her horse, for although it was a fine creature, she didn't care greatly for it, the horses were guarded as a matter of course, and the guards would want to know where she was going, she headed to the outskirts of the ruins, among a different camp who would be less likely to know her. The merchant she bought her new horse off seemed doubtful as to why a young, seemingly unaccompanied girl would want to buy a horse, but was unwilling to lose a sale. She mounted smoothly, and headed off in the opposite direction to her destination – Cairo. Once she was a way away, she would turn and head in the right direction, leaving a false trail should her father try to track her.

Fear, excitement and sadness mingled together, and for a second she wished she could turn back, but she didn't, and rode off into the bright morning. She called out "Isis" and moments later her hawk flew down, and settled on her arm. She petted the bird, then transferred her to the saddle in front of her. The horse shied slightly, but settled down after she spoke soothingly. As she headed into the desert, she thought of the look on Dentar's face, and she laughed out loud. Despite everything that had happened, it looked like it would be a fine day.


	4. Not All Damsels Are Distressed

Disclaimer: The characters of Jonathon, Alex and Ardeth Bay are from "The Mummy Returns" and aren't mine, please don't sue

Disclaimer: The characters of Jonathon, Alex and Ardeth Bay are from "The Mummy Returns" and aren't mine, please don't sue. Caitlin is my character.

Later

She wandered through the streets of Cairo, wide-eyed and fascinated. She'd been there for two days, and had already realised that all-covering robes may be appropriate, but trousers are better, and that swords may look good, but knives can be more useful. She had changed accordingly into trousers and a lighter covering robe, and now carried several knives. Many people avoided the deadly seeming young girl, but there were a number who didn't.

She'd had to send Isis back. Within minutes of entering the city she'd realised that it definitely wasn't the place for a hawk. If she'd thought about it before she'd left, she would probably have realised this. The problem is, she concluded, I just don't think things through properly.

She stopped at a street corner, wondering what to do next, and trying to avoid listening to the sensible little voice that whispered she could go home. A man staggered up to her, and slurred something she couldn't understand. She looked at him in confusion and alarm, wondering whether he was ill. A horrible smell wafted from the man, and she realised, with contempt, that he was drunk. She drew herself away from him.

Alex sauntered down the streets with his uncle. Despite the fact that he had nearly died several times in Egypt, there was something about the place he loved. As his mother had said on many occasions, "It's in my blood". As well as this fact, he was also impressed by the large number of beautiful women walking through the streets, and many of them seemed to approve of him as much as he did of them.

Rounding a corner, he stopped at the sight of a young woman. Dressed in dark clothes, with a sword and several knives prominently displayed, she was stunningly beautiful. He pulled in a sharp breath, and beside him his uncle commented "Now, she is a looker". Alex nodded in agreement, then turned his attention towards the man stood next to her. Although he couldn't understand what the man was saying, it was obvious he was drunk and being offensive. Now, how drunk would you have to be to risk insulting someone like her? he wondered. Despite the fact that she looked as if she could take care of herself, and would be more likely to skewer him than thank him if he interfered, he took a few steps forwards, ready to "rescue the damsel in distress" if need be. After all, it had worked for Dad.

The man reached out and caught the girl's right shoulder. Before Alex could take another step forward, she grabbed the man's arm, and yanked it forwards. As he lurched forwards she slammed her knee up into his stomach, then shifted smoothly to the side. The man doubled over, and she completed the move by bringing her locked hands sharply down on the back of his neck. He crashed to the floor. The girl stood staring at him, then lifted her face, which was set in a black scowl, a flush of anger on her cheeks. Alex caught her eye, and grinned in admiration. Her scowl deepened, and she spun and strode off.

Caitlin hurried down the street, feeling horribly self-conscious. That little display would have made her memorable to people in the city, and they would be likely to confirm to her father that she had been here, if he came looking for her. Not if, she corrected herself glumly, but rather when. Her father would not be likely to let his only child wander Egypt on her own without looking for her.

She thought about the young man who had been laughing at her in the street just now, and her humiliation deepened, as did her self-recrimination. There had to have been a better way to deal with that situation, she mused to herself. Still, hitting people might not be the best way to cope with them, but it's often the most effective. She giggled quietly, for that last thought that had drifted through her mind sounded as if it had been said by her father. It suited his sense of humour. Spirits slightly brighter, she headed purposefully for the nearest market, deciding that she might find something there that would entertain her for a while. As she continued on her way, her thoughts drifted back again to the laughing young man with the blond hair. 


	5. Joining Forces

Caitlin hurried through the streets of Cairo, her bundle of belongings slung over her shoulder

Disclaimer: As before, the characters of Alex and Jonathon aren't mine, but Caitlin is.

Caitlin hurried through the streets of Cairo, her bundle of belongings slung over her shoulder. Why were there Med-jai in the city? She wondered if they were looking for her, or whether they were there for some other reason. She half ran into the train station, to see a train just beginning to pull away. She hesitated, then as she heard a raised voice behind her speaking in her people's language she came to a decision. Leaping forward she threw her belongings through the opening to a carriage, then leapt in behind it, grabbing hold of the door-frame to balance herself.

Jonathon and Alex jumped to their feet as something came sailing through the carriage doorway. Before they could respond in any other way, a dark clad figure followed. Recognising her as the fighting girl from the street earlier, Alex began to hurry forward to offer her a hand in regaining her balance, but before he could reach her she had smoothly moved away from the opening. She quickly glanced over her shoulder out of the carriage, then bent and picked up the bundle of the floor. Without a word, she nodded to the two astonished men, and left the carriage. Jonathon and Alex exchanged glances, then Alex grinned. "It must be fate" he declared cheerfully. 

"I wonder who she was running from" Jonathon mentioned. Alex frowned. "Why do you think she was running from someone?"

"Because when you're late for a train, you don't look over your shoulder after you've got on it. She was worried that someone had seen her." Alex looked at his uncle with a little more respect.

The train was a rickety old thing, nothing like the one Jonathon and Alex remembered from years ago, causing Jonathon to comment that "you had to be undead to get decent facilities around here", an observation which had drawn several confused looks.

If you wanted to sleep, you did so on the seats. Half the carriage doors, including the one from the carriage they spent most of the time in, had been ripped off. They'd been travelling for hours now. While Jonathon had found the inevitable poker game to occupy his time, Alex had spent most of his time prowling the train, looking for the "mystery desert girl". They'd finally retired back to their original carriage, to try and get some sleep.

Jonathon lounged in his seat, and thought about his nephew. The boy was smitten, no doubt about that. From the way Alex was squirming in his seat, Jonathon guessed that he too was awake and uncomfortable. He decided against teasing the boy.

In the gloom, through half closed eyes, he could see a shadowy figure slip through the door, but thought nothing of it. Probably just someone looking for a place to sleep. He vaguely thought that he saw another figure in the doorway, but couldn't be certain. Mentally shrugging, he turned his attention to thoughts of what Jentar would be like.

Then, suddenly, the first figure was standing right in front of Alex. Jonathon began to leap up from his seat, then stopped dead as he saw the glint of metal at Alex's throat. This close, he could see that the figure was one of the men he'd been playing poker with earlier. He was swaying and obviously drunk. "I want the map" the figure snarled.

"Map, what map?" Jonathon tried to play for time, wondering if he could try for a heroic leap. Something told him that pulling a gun would not be a good idea.

"You were talking about treasure hunting earlier in the game, and I heard you two saying something about a map. Give it to me or I'll kill him."

For a second, Jonathon considered claiming that he still didn't know what the man was talking about, but Alex threw him an accusing stare, and he decided that the prospect of treasure probably wasn't worth his nephew's life. He reached slowly into his pocket, trying to figure out as he did just what he was going to do after he'd handed it over.

Abruptly, a hand closed around the wrist holding the knife, and the man was yanked powerfully backwards and away from Alex, then thrown sideways. He fell out of the open doorway with a startled yell. The two stared in shock at the figure in front of them – the young girl. She nodded at them, then spun and slipped off back out of the carriage. They just sat there in disbelief. Before they could shake off their surprise, she reappeared.

"Where did you go?"

"I went and told the conductor that a man tried to attack me, we fought, and he fell off the train" she answered. 

"Are they going to stop and look for him?" Jonathon tried to imagine how angry the man would be, if he'd survived. In the dim light, they could just make out the faint smile playing on the girl's lips. "No. There are different kinds of laws and rules out here. Nothing more will come from this."

Caitlin looked at the two men thoughtfully. Neither had moved from the position they'd been in when the attack started. She shrugged, then leaning forward she plucked the folded piece of paper out of the man's hand. "May I?"

"Hey" protested Jonathon. "That's mine". "Thank you" the girl said wryly. She unfolded the map and began to read it. Shortly after, she began to laugh softly. "What's so funny?" demanded Jonathon. "Whoever sold you this map cheated you" the girl answered his indignant query. "This place doesn't exist."

"Are you sure?" Jonathon asked anxiously, not willing to give up on his dreams of treasure "because they said that about other places, like Hamun…" he broke off with a cough as Alex nudged him in the ribs.

Caitlin began to confirm that she was, then stopped, and examined the map again. All the details, the various cities, though all of them were now in ruins, and the different oasis locations, all were correct. It was just that "I've never heard it mentioned before, and I'm sure the people I talk to would know if it was real" she said weakly, wondering how she could phrase it convincingly. She looked down at the map again. Unlike Hamunaptra, Arestos and the oasis at Am-shere, to name a few, she hadn't even heard of Jentar.

Jonathon eyed the girl curiously, wondering who it was that she "talked to". He wondered as well if she was some kind of Med-jai, trying to put him off finding the place, but she didn't have the "burn the map/kill everyone" approach he'd come to know. "Well, as my motto goes, if you don't try, you'll never know" he announced, smiling winningly at the girl. Well, she may be many years younger than him, but she was very attractive.

"I thought your motto was 'a day without alcohol is a day sleeping off a hangover' " hissed Alex, obviously feeling jealous of his uncle's approach. Then he smiled at the girl. "Why don't you come with us" he invited. "That way you can see for yourself if it's real or not." Jonathon ignored the unfounded accusation, and considered the invitation Alex had made to the girl. She was very beautiful, Alex obviously wanted her along, and far from being a handicap, she would most likely be better at defending them than they would be should it come to fighting. Still, what effect would it have on his reputation to be defended by a "slip of a girl"?

He thought about this for only a second longer. "Love to have you with us" he announced. What more damage could be done to his reputation?

Caitlin looked at them, thinking over the offer. She was rather surprised at how quickly the younger man had suggested it. Why do they want me along? She wondered. Still, there was something about the younger one that was… interesting, and she knew that she would have no trouble defending herself against them if need be. Besides, they were honourable people – like her father, she was good at judging character. If there was something at this place which needed to be defended against by the Med-jai, I would have heard, she thought. No-one's even ever mentioned it, so it can't be dangerous.

She hesitated a moment longer, then her curiosity finally got the better of her, and she announced. "I will be your guide for the journey".

Jonathon felt relieved at the prospect of someone familiar with the land joining them. As he took the map back off her, and carefully stored it away in his pocket again, Alex introduced them. "I'm Alex, and this is my uncle, Jonathon". Jonathon winced at the designation. While it was true, it made him seem so old. The girl smiled. "I am Caitlin".


	6. Bringing Camels Would Have Helped

Disclaimer: The characters of Alex, Jonathon and Ardeth aren't mine, and neither is the concept of the Med-jai but Caitlin is

Disclaimer: The characters of Alex, Jonathon and Ardeth aren't mine, and neither is the concept of the Med-jai but Caitlin is.

They stood in the middle of the desert, staring at the pile of containers lying on the desert floor.

" I can't believe they cheated me" wailed Jonathon.

"I can't believe they cheated you either. Didn't you check that they were all full of petrol before we left?" Alex was not amused.

"I checked the first couple, and they definitely had petrol in them." Jonathon gestured at the Jeep in front of them. "We wouldn't have got this far if they'd all just got some kind of dirty water in them."

Alex drew breath for a disdainful retort, but Caitlin, who had been silent up 'til now, stepped forwards. "You did not check all of them, but neither did we." She addressed Alex calmly. "You cannot blame him for not doing something you didn't do either."

"So now what are we going to do?" Reassured that he no longer needed his defensive position, Jonathon had lapsed into an attitude of despair. "We're days away from the city where we got off the train and bought the Jeep. How are we going to get anywhere?"

"We don't even have camels" added Alex, smirking despite the apparently serious situation. "Should have brought some". Jonathon let out a yell of frustration, and charged towards his nephew. Before he could reach him Caitlin caught hold of his arm, and forced him to a standstill. Confused as to why the issue of camels was so sensitive, she was amused by what she correctly perceived to be semi-affectionate teasing, and was (almost) certain that Jonathon wouldn't have whacked Alex.

Letting go of him again, she tried to reassure the men. "We had planned to stop at the small oasis of Akahdan in the jeep for a brief rest, before reaching the larger oasis of Akan tonight. Now, we're just going to have to walk to Akahdan, which we should reach… (she squinted at the sun) just about half an hour before sun down, and we'll camp there for the night. We can carry what we need with us – the tents and other things are light. Tommorow we'll start walking to Akan, which should take us just under two days, and once there we'll buy camels off the Hayen traders who'll be there."

"And how do you know that there will be any traders there?" Jonathon was not easily convinced, and his imagination began to work overtime. "We might have to spend the rest of our lives camped at this oasis of yours, or we might just give up, and start walking out into the burning desert, slowly getting more and more thirsty…"

Caitlin interrupted him, trying to keep herself from laughing. "I know that the traders will be there. There are three different groups who come to the oasis, each for four months, and each leaves as the next group arrive. Because I know which month it is, I even know which group it will be, but, rest assured there will be someone there." Trying to reassure him, she added "When you've lived in the desert your whole life you learn the things that will help you, such as the timing of traders arrivals, and the routes they will take."

"It's like memorising the bus timetable for Picadilly" Alex added his (smirking) reassurance. Jonathon scowled again. "I've never been on a bus" Caitlin said thoughtfully. "You haven't missed much" Alex assured her. Jonathon stared at the girl for a moment. It had been obvious from when they'd met properly on the train that Caitlin was trying to hide something, and Jonathon kept feeling that she was somehow familiar, a feeling which was even more strong at the moment. Then the two younger people moved to start unloading the back of the Jeep and Jonathon shrugged mentally. It would come to him in time.

At the Akan oasis

Caitlin stared in wonder at Jonathon, who was engaged in a screaming match with a camel trader, jumping up and down as he yelled, and waving his arms. She had once heard the expression "hopping mad" but she'd never seen it before. The pair were surrounded by most of the other traders, enjoying the spectacle. "Does he need any help?" she whispered to Alex. He grinned "Uncle Jonathon always does this, he enjoys it. He gets more flamboyant every time. Dad says that it's some sort of tradition." She nodded absently, but her attention had fixed on the leader of the camp. He didn't look obviously worried, but there was something…

"Is everything okay?". She focused on Alex's face again, and was surprised by the mixture of emotions that went through her as she met his eyes, which were fixed on her in concern. She pulled in a strangled breath, then tried to regain her scattered wits. "I don't know" she replied, impressed by his perceptiveness. Moving towards the man, she said absently "Stay here." Alex smiled, not offended by her ordering him, and thought instead of her beautiful smoky grey eyes.

"I greet you" Caitlin said to the leader, using the language of her people rather than his. The leader's eyes narrowed, then he greeted her in return. "There is something which concerns you" she stated. The man hesitated, then replied "Not something, but rather nothing, or the absence of something."

She frowned, trying to understand what he meant, then she nodded. "Areas which should have some tracks, but all have been removed. Signs which have been too perfectly hidden" she concluded. The leader nodded, obviously relieved at not having to spell it out. "When it is coupled with one sighting of something, which may or may not be truly anything, it is disturbing. We have warned those who guard" he said, using the other name used to refer to the Med-jai.

She nodded her thanks, then walked back to rejoin the others, wondering if going on was such a good idea. Jonathon was just closing the deal, gaining three camels for a surprisingly good amount. "Everything sorted?" he enquired, with a look of obviously false innocence. Again she was impressed, and vowed not to underestimate the two men. Although he had been seemingly engrossed in the trade/argument, he had still noticed that she had gone to talk to someone, and had also noticed that she looked concerned. She hesitated, then finally said "We should be careful, from now on". The two men nodded their agreement.


	7. Time Of Quiet Reflection

Disclaimer: Characters of Jonathon, Alex and Ardeth Bay aren't mine, and neither is the concept of Hamunaptra

Disclaimer: Characters of Jonathon, Alex and Ardeth aren't mine, and neither is the concept of Hamunaptra. Caitlin is mine (all mine evil laughter)

Issuing a general apology for this chapter, as it's a short flight of fancy and indulgence in description with no action. Think of it as an experiment. My only defence is that I've been studying poetry for the last few months, and two days before I wrote this I did my A-level exam on poetry, so I'm still thinking in a fanciful and overblown way. (For those of you not acquainted with the naming system of English exams, that means I'm seventeen years old, and chronically stressed at the time of writing this chapter.) It's also something of an insight into Caitlin's character. As always, please review.

"… and that is the only reason I survived jumping off that cliff."

Both Alex and Caitlin laughed as Jonathon concluded his story. Since they'd bought the camels the two men had been relating a series of increasingly improbable stories, although both of them had secretly agreed to stay away from sensitive topics such as Hamunaptra, in case she really was a disguised Med-jai.

"What about you?" Alex asked, ostensibly turning towards Caitlin so he could address her, but really doing so in order to see her face. Despite all his efforts, she didn't seem to be responding to him. She generally went quiet whenever he spoke to her, and moved away if he accidentally brushed against her. Rather then being off-putting, he found her even more entrancing. "Don't you have any stories?"

Caitlin met his eyes, then looked down and away. She'd never felt anything towards the young men she'd known before, and was hopelessly confused by her feelings towards Alex. More than that, she was confused as to what he felt towards her. Half the time he seemed to be teasing her, or laughing at her response, and the other half he seemed to be serious and intense. "I don't have any stories like the ones you tell" she replied. She hesitated, wondering whether to explain, but both of them seemed genuinely interested.

"I've never been on an exciting adventure, or ended up fighting anyone. I can't even really tell you any humorous stories. The desert is not often the place for humour. Rather, it is a place of burning heat and untimely death, where a single mis-step can be fatal.

"All I can really speak of is the beauty of an oasis, when you finally enter it after days of travel over empty sand, of watching the sun rise in the morning in a flood of light and colour, or looking out over a ruined city in the moonlight, listening to the silence. I can tell you of sitting on a horse with the noise of a camp behind me, looking out over the desert, knowing that I could just ride out and keep on going, feeling as if I would never stop, would never get the end of the desert because there is no end. I've smelt flowers growing where you'd swear there should be no life, and heard a hawk's cry echoing round a canyon.

"But I've never done any of the things that you talk about". She was silent for a moment, then the words forced themselves past her lips. "I could say that in some ways, my life feels so empty. I am not what I could be, nor have I ever done what I truly wanted to. But, there are things I've experienced that would make this into a lie."

There was nothing that could be said that would not sound trite or dismissive after that. The two men were humbled by the evidence at how different their lives were, and she was forced into silence by the shock of such self-revelation. Like her father, she was usually taciturn, almost to the point of appearing sullen. As she thought about what she'd said, she realised that most of the things she'd talked about she had done with her father, and she began to reconsider just what this act of rebellion meant to her. The silence was not awkward, but rather thoughtful, as each spent some time in quiet reflection. After a while, Alex began to look at Caitlin again, with something more with general admiration in his eyes, and she glanced at him whenever possible.

And Jonathon watched all of this with a quiet smile.


	8. Everything's Starting To Go Wrong

Disclaimer: Characters of Jonathon, Alex and Ardeth aren't mine

Disclaimer: Characters of Jonathon, Alex, Evy and Ardeth aren't mine.

Concealed on a ridge line looking down over the desert, Ardeth Bay squinted at the three riders some distance below and away from him. He had sent a band of Med-jai down to kill them, and the Med-aran had done the same. He wasn't sure which group would reach the travellers first. Still, it didn't matter. If the Med-aran get there first they can do our work for us, and my men can kill them just as easily after, he thought. If there had been more travellers he would have sent orders for his men to wait until the Med-aran had killed them, but while there were only three it would not be a problem. As always, Ardeth felt guilt at ordering the death of travellers whose only crime was to be treasure seeking in a place that was forbidden. Most likely, they would die without ever knowing why they were killed. He wondered how they had found Jentar – were they just wandering idly in the desert?

Something about the figures had been nagging at him since he had seen them, and he concentrated, trying to make out features that were blurred by distance. Heat waves shimmered across the desert, and there was nothing but silence. Then…

"No," Ardeth whispered softly, straining harder to see, "It can't be". He half turned, and saw his daughter's hawk, Isis, perched on a rock on the ground. The hawk was obviously excited by something, and it was clearly only its battle training that was preventing it from flying off. For a second longer indecision gripped Ardeth, then as the figures below moved slightly closer, he cursed loudly. As the other Med-jai looked on in concern, Ardeth spun and ran towards his pack, yelling the name of both his and his daughter's hawks. He yanked out the paper used to write messages, scribbled two notes, then fastened them to the two hawks and sent them out, one to his daughter and the other to the men he had unwittingly sent to kill Caitlin and her companions. 

As Caitlin rode along, she had the uneasy feeling that she was being watched, but she couldn't see anyone. Still, that meant nothing. On the few times she'd seen the Med-jai at work, she knew that they could creep up on someone without the person seeing or hearing a thing. But why would the Med-jai be out here? Was it someone else?

Suddenly, something swooped down from the sky and landed on her shoulder. Jonathon yelled and fell backwards off his camel, while Alex tried to yank out his gun, found it had got caught and overbalanced, nearly falling of his camel as well. Caitlin hauled her camel to a halt, nearly falling off herself she was laughing so hard. The other two camels stopped accordingly, and Alex sheepishly tried to right himself. As Jonathon dragged himself back onto his camel the look on his face made Caitlin sag forwards helplessly, clutching at the pommel with both hands as she giggled. As she did, Isis flew up from her precarious perch, complaining loudly. Alex was just reflecting that he'd never seen her laugh properly before, and was admiring just how beautiful it made her, when Caitlin suddenly fell silent, and all the colour drained from her face. She sat back up, and held out her arm for Isis to return to.

"You've got a pet hawk?" Alex said dubiously. Caitlin scowled at him and didn't answer. "You remember" began Jonathon, then stopped. "No, you probably won't. I forget you weren't there. When you were kidnapped and we went after you, Ardeth used his hawk to send messages…" He broke off as Caitlin lurched forwards, lashing out with her left arm and catching Jonathon's wrist. Again, Isis flew into the air with an offended cry. "You know Ardeth? Ardeth Bay" Caitlin looked concerned. "Um, yes. Nice chap, tall, dark, big sword. Distressingly prone to violence. Yes, we know him. I take it you do as well?"

For the second time Caitlin held out her arm for Isis to return. "He's my father" she muttered. As she took the message she continued "I sent Isis back to him, with a message saying that I was all right. If she's here now, that might mean…" She stopped unrolling the message and looked up and around nervously. On top of a ridge line in the distance she thought she could just make out a few shapes. She winced, began to turn back to the message, then stopped and stared at the pair in disbelief. "Alex and Jonathon, Jonathon and Alex. Iknow who you are. Gods, I've been such a fool. You're the O'Connell's son and brother, aren't you?" They both nodded, feeling inexplicably guilty as if they had deliberately deceived her. She sighed, then glanced again quickly at the ridge line before turning her attention to the message.

"I take it that your father is not going to be overjoyed to see you here?"

Jonathon was looking concerned. Caitlin shook her head, not looking up so that she wouldn't have to meet their eyes. The message was brief and terse, and she read it with growing concern. 'Some men may attack you. If they are Med-jai you must identify yourself quickly. Prepare to defend yourself otherwise.'

She looked up at the two men. "We're going to be attacked, I think. They might be Med-jai. I'll tell you if we should fight or not when it happens." 

"So, your father's definitely not happy to see you"

She decided that Jonathon was just being ironic, not serious. He might be unhappy with her, but her father would never order her killed.

"Why might we be attacked by the Med-jai?" Alex was bewildered. "Aren't you one of them?" Caitlin's voice was flat and cold as she replied "No. Only men can be Med-jai. And I don't know why we might be attacked. I wasn't even aware that we, my people, knew Jentar existed, but I don't see why else they would be this close to the city." Alex and Jonathon exchanged glances, recognising her anger.

They sat still for sometime. Caitlin reasoned that if they were going to be attacked, the attackers would have to travel over open desert to reach them. Unless they had guns. Still, the Med-jai didn't use guns except in special circumstances, so unless the other men had guns and they were the ones who attacked… She broke off mid-thought as she saw in the distance a cloud of dust rising, just next to the beginning of an outcrop of rocks. If that was me, she thought, that's where I'd wait to ambush people riding by. She quickly pointed it out to the others, then hesitated. Jonathon watched her carefully. "We should…" Caitlin began. "No, we shouldn't" butted in Jonathon. "Whatever's going on, we're better off out of it. We can go over once it looks like it's all finished."

Alex scowled at his uncle, as Caitlin said determinedly "No. You wait here, and I will go and find out what's going on." She kicked her camel, and shot off towards the rising cloud. "I can't believe you" hissed Alex as he tried to kick his camel into moving, not yet having learnt the secret of good camel control. "You can't just let her go out there on her own." 

"I have no intention of doing so." They were now both riding along, trying to catch up to Caitlin. Remembering something from years ago, Jonathon yelped at the camel, making the same noise Evy had when she'd won the race to Hamunaptra, so long ago. The camel shot ahead accordingly. As Alex did the same, and caught up to his uncle, he was struck by the serious, grim expression on Jonathon's face. The joker he was used to wasn't evident. "She's likely to get herself killed doing this, and so are we. I've had a long and generally good life, and while I'd prefer not to die, should I do so it won't be the great tragedy that your death, or hers, would be. I like that girl, and I was trying to stop her from doing something foolish." Alex looked away, feeling chastened. Because of the way his uncle acted it was sometimes hard to remember that there was more to him than a smile, jokes and alcohol. Despite all the jokes that Alex made it wasn't as if Jonathon was even a drunkard, he just drank when there wasn't a need not to. 

By the time Caitlin reached the fight, it was almost over. As one man sped past her on a horse she heard the voice of one of her father's most trusted men shouting "Kill him" and a Med-jai next to her threw a knife at the man, which missed completely as the fleeing man desperately swerved. Her thrown knife, sent a moment later, caught him straight between the shoulder blades, and he sagged sideways, falling off. Another Med-jai thundered past on a horse and caught the reins of the fleeing horse, gradually forcing it to a stop. Jonathon and Alex charged up beside her a second later, then stopped, staring at the scene. Med-jai milled around them, watching warily.

Caitlin stared at the body of one man lying near her. His robes were similar to the Med-jai's, but were dark blue, and he was tattooed in a similar manner, but, again, the tattoos were different. She slid off her camel and took an uncertain step forwards. If he wasn't a Med-jai, then who was he? Most of the dead men looked the same – similar to the Med-jai, but different in several ways.

"Caitlin". She turned to the speaker – Emdeth – the man whose voice she had heard earlier in the battle. She had known him since childhood and he had always been one of her favourite adults, more tolerant of her behaviour and forgiving of her curiosity. Now, however, he was glaring at her with intense disapproval. "You should leave". Something about his tone made her look curiously at him. "Did my father tell you to say that?" At the mention of her father, his face tightened, then he jerked his head and said "Come with us". As everyone was mounting onto their horses, she got back onto her camel, and asked "Where are we going?" "To see your father" was the grudging reply.

As they followed the Med-jai, Jonathon leaned over and whispered "Where are we going?". Caitlin frowned. "You don't understand the language of my people?". "I'm a little rusty" admitted Jonathon, "but I'm sure it'll come back to me." "I think" Alex said uncertainly, "that we're going to see Caitlin's father". As Caitlin nodded, he explained to her "Since we were here last time, Mum made sure that we all learnt your language, just in case we ever ended up being involved with the Med-jai again."

"I do know it" Jonathon began to defend himself. They rode off, the sound of their bickering filling Caitlin's ears as she worried about what she would find when she reached her father. Why were the Med-jai here?


	9. Our Greatest Shame

Disclaimer: Jonathon, Ardeth, Imohtep, Anck-su-namun and the Med-jai aren't mine

Disclaimer: Jonathon, Ardeth, Imohtep, Anck-su-namun and the Med-jai aren't mine. Most of the rest of this is.

It couldn't be dignified with the name 'camp'. It was nothing more than a collection of men concealed behind boulders on top of a ridge which was slanted. Sleeping mats were unrolled further down, where the men could move around with out being seen. They'd left their horses even further down on a natural ledge, where some men cared for them. While the place couldn't dignify the name camp, it was a perfect example of 'vantage point', as the men could easily see those who were camped on the desert some distance below.

Jonathon, Alex and Caitlin looked with some trepidation at the figure of Ardeth Bay who stood before them, knowing that he was the one who they ultimately had to answer to. It was Jonathon who took charge, stepping forwards and saying brightly "Well, it has been a while and no mistake. How are you?"

Ardeth's gaze finally shifted from his daughter and focused instead on Jonathon. For a tense moment Jonathon was sure that something nasty, probably involving a sword, was going to happen, but then Ardeth broke into a reluctant smile. "As soon as I saw someone coming here I should have known that it was you. Your family always seem to be in the middle of things, my friend." 

Jonathon grinned cheerfully, saying "Well, you know us. So, I don't suppose you could tell us exactly what is going on?" Ardeth hesitated, then began to shake his head, laughing wryly.

Just then one of the Med-jai came forwards, holding a hawk on his arm. He offered the message to Ardeth, who gestured to the three to stay where they were before walking a little distance away. Shortly after, he began to swear viciously. Caitlin stared at her normally extremely controlled father in surprise. He called various Med-jai to him. "They say that most likely they won't get here until tomorrow night." The assembled Med-jai flinched visibly. 

"If they move into the city tomorrow" began one of them, but Ardeth cut him off, then began to give orders in a tightly controlled voice.

He finally walked back over to where the companions were stood. His face was grim, and he had an expression of almost hopeless despair. Caitlin took an unconscious step forwards, but stopped as his gaze focused on her again. Alex drew in a deep breath, then stepped forwards, hoping to draw some attention away from Caitlin. "Whatever problem you have, I'd like to stay and help" he announced quietly. Jonathon murmured his agreement. 

"I cannot ask…" began Ardeth, but Jonathon interrupted, saying: 

"You don't have to ask anything. We're offering our help, old boy." 

Ardeth finally nodded, then turned to his daughter. "You should go home" was all he said.

Caitlin bit her lip, fighting against her overwhelming tendency to immediate obedience. "I want to stay…" she struggled, glancing at Alex "but I will go if you order me". Ardeth shut his eyes, turning away briefly. Caitlin took another step forwards, shocked by his reaction. "I…cannot order you" Ardeth said, finally. She looked at him in incomprehension. 

'Cannot?' she wondered. "I will stay, for a while at least." 

Ardeth nodded, then turned. "Follow me, and I will tell you what is happening."

"In the time when the Med-jai were still bodyguards to the Pharaoh, rather than protectors against the Creature as we became," Ardeth began, "there were a group of men known as the "Hesal", who desired power much like that you saw displayed by the Creature when he was wakened – the power of magic." 

"Magic!" Jonathon was smirking. "You don't honestly expect us to believe in magic?"

"You have seen the Creature come back to life, and create walls of sand or water, and you refuse to believe in magic?" Ardeth shook his head.

"That was magic? I thought…" Jonathon trailed off as he tried to understand what he had thought had caused everything he'd seen.

Ardeth nodded. "Although I am no expert on the subject there are those who are more knowledgeable, and they tell me that magic is a way of exerting a force on the world around. In some ways it is like using a sword – not everyone can learn to do so, and to use it takes a great effort. Magic is so tiring that few people who learn to use it can do anything of use with it."

"As I recall, our good friend Imohtep had no problem whatsoever using his magic"

"That is because he was the undead – he gained the powers after his death and the undead do not weaken or tire, so he could use the power as much as he liked" Ardeth explained.

"You're telling me," Jonathon exclaimed "that to punish this chap your lot cursed him by giving him strange and wonderful powers which he could use to fight against you?"

Ardeth had to admit that put like that it did sound rather ridiculous. Still, the punishment had been necessary, and no one had been supposed to wake the Creature anyway. He shrugged, and decided to get back to his original story.

"The Hesel worked in secret, knowing that there would be those who would try to stop them, and they identified as their biggest threat, not the Pharaoh, or the priests, but the Med-jai, and they worked slowly, subverting some of the Med-jai, who then formed the Med-aran. 

'Med-jai' is often translated as "those who guard" and the 'Med-aran' would be "those who serve".

They continued to act as Med-jai, and tried to destroy them from within in a number of different ways. Our greatest failure is due to the Med-aran…"

Ardeth broke of from his story, and looked at his rapt audience of three. "How much do you know about the Creature, and the time when our duty changed?" When they all indicated that they knew a little, he explained "When the Pharaoh, Seti I, suspected that something was occurring between his High Priest Imohtep, and his wife-to-be Anck-su-namun, he went to confront them. That he did so alone is due to the Med-aran. Had we been present, Seti would not have been killed. Later, Imohtep stole the body of Anck-su-namun. That he was able to do so is also due to the Med-aran"

They nodded a general indication that they understood, and he began to continue with his story.

"The Med-aran were not discovered until much later. When they, and the Hesal, were revealed, it was the task of the Med-jai to destroy them. Very few of the Hesal had mastered the use of power because of the effort needed and so the Med-jai, working with others like the priests and other magic users who worked for the Pharaoh at the time, were able to destroy most of them. Those that were left fled to the ruins of a city named "Jentar", where the final battle took place. Terrible things occurred in that city, and after all the Med-aran and Hesal were defeated, the Med-jai swore that they would never again enter the place, or speak of the Hesal or Med-aran."

Ardeth fell silent, looking out over the desert and at the setting sun. "We had thought that they were all defeated. But now, thousands of years later, they have returned. A huge army of them have attacked our people, and almost all of the Med-jai…" he hesitated "and…others… are engaged in a battle against them. It was only by chance that I discovered this group of them, who are heading to Jentar. All the others fighting the battle are nothing more than a distraction from what is occurring here."

Jonathon looked puzzled. "So, why don't you just fight these lot now, or let them get to the city, then kill them?"

"Because, we do not have enough men here to fight them, and we must keep them from the city. They retreated to the city last time for a reason. It is thought that there was something there that would help them defeat their enemies, although the Med-jai at that time said that there was nothing left by the end of the battle, so I don't know why it is so important for the Hesal to return there now."

Jonathon nodded slowly. "Looks like you really will need our help." He stood up and gestured at Alex, then he walked away to "have a look around." Alex scrambled after him, leaving the father and daughter alone. 

Caitlin studied her father carefully. "There is something else you aren't telling me". Her tone wasn't accusing, just questioning, and Ardeth nodded silently. She made as if to speak, then sighed and fell silent. She stood up and walked to the edge of the ridge, on the opposite side to where the Med-aran were camped, and looked out over the desert where she had just come from. Moments later Ardeth joined her and they stood in silence, watching the setting sun. Finally, she leant her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her as she shivered in the cooling air.


	10. Encounters In The Night

Disclaimer: Ardeth, Alex, Jonathon, Med-jai, Nefertiri, Pharaoh Seti I - aren't mine

Disclaimer: Ardeth, Alex, Jonathon, Med-jai, Nefertiri, Pharaoh Seti I - aren't mine.

Encounter One

Alex saw Ardeth return back to the 'camp', but there was no sign of Caitlin. He scrambled to his feet and headed off to where he'd last seen her – standing on the ridgeline looking out over the desert. He could see her clearly despite the gloom of the night. She was stood with her back to him and so he tried to make some noise as he walked towards her so he wouldn't startle her. She didn't turn round, or say anything, so he said tentatively "Caitlin".

She jumped, spinning round and stumbling backwards as she fell off balance. He leapt forwards and caught hold of her arms, steadying her. She looked up at him, then pulled away, moving so that they stood a distance apart. He smiled ruefully. "You really don't like me, do you?"

"No! I mean yes, I think. I don't…" she stammered. He looked at her in surprise. Since they'd met he didn't think that he'd ever seen her flustered. She looked surprisingly vulnerable, stood there in the moonlight. After a moment she seemed to relax slightly, although she was still looking at him warily. She lifted her left hand to brush a strand of hair that had fallen out of the plait, but he got there first, gently smoothing it back behind her ear. She stiffened again and he dropped his hand, but regarded her thoughtfully. His instincts said that she did like him, but she actually seemed to be scared, or at least nervous, and so he decided not to push it. 

He gestured back the way her father had gone. "Is everything all right?" He waited for a moment, but she didn't answer. He wasn't sure if she'd even heard the question. "Caitlin?" he said questioningly.

She looked blankly at him for a moment, then said "Cail".

"What?"

"Everyone who knows me calls me Cail. I'd like it if you, I mean…" She fell silent and looked back out over at the desert, muttering something to herself that Alex was fairly sure she wouldn't say in polite company.

"Cail" he repeated. "I like it". She looked back at him and he nodded, trying to reassure her that he was serious.

Caitlin smiled, then pulled in a deep breath. When she spoke again she seemed to have regained the self-control she'd shown in the desert, a control which was strikingly similar to her father's. "Everything will not be 'all right' for a while, I think. What I have done…" He still didn't know exactly what she'd done, although he guessed that she'd left home with her father's approval. Which isn't at all like me, he thought wryly. She must really be upset, if she's allowed her control to slip this much.

Then Caitlin turned and headed back towards the camp. Alex wondered if she wanted him to come along, or if she was trying to get rid of him, but after she'd taken a few steps she turned back, looking at him with a slight frown. He grinned cheerfully and walked to join her. 

Encounter Two

A couple of minutes after Caitlin and Alex walked into the camp Ardeth stood up and left, heading in the direction they'd come from. Jonathon hauled himself upright and wandered over to join him, looking down over the desert. When the silence became too deep he began to talk randomly, discussing anything that came into his head. A better judge of character and situation than most people realised, although Evy and Rick had finally come to terms with it, he knew that Ardeth would talk when the time was right, and more that he needed to talk. Jonathon had expected him to be furious, but instead he just looked defeated, even desperate.

"I tried so hard" Ardeth's voice was low and he didn't look at Jonathon. "When her mother died I swore that I would protect Caitlin, I would keep her away from any harm. I fear that I've pushed her into becoming this."

Jonathon nodded. "I know what you mean. Evy was so determined that Alex wouldn't turn out like Rick and me, or at least the way she thinks we are. The minute he left their house he started going off the rails. Teenage rebellion, or that style of thing. But he's turning into a good boy, or even a good man. I've spent some time with your daughter now, and I'd say she's going to turn into something special." He hesitated, then said "Besides, I think Alex has fallen in love with her."

Ardeth went still, then spun around, beginning to yank his sword out of the scabbard. "Hey, now, hold on a second" Jonathon babbled, grabbing hold of his wrist and hanging on for dear life.

"He has no business with my daughter" snarled Ardeth. They wrestled for a moment longer, then finally separated. Jonathon panted for breath, eyeing Ardeth warily.

"He hasn't got any 'business' with Caitlin. All he's done is compliment her a bit. He's as honourable as I am."

Ardeth struggled to keep frowning, but then began to laugh quietly instead. "My friend, I trust you with my life, but if I had a sister I would not let you within the same country as her." Jonathon scowled irritably, waving his hands as if trying to dismiss the insult.

"Feeling better?" he asked finally, looking sideways at Ardeth, who nodded.

"I just don't want any harm coming to her. I fear we are all going to die if we fight the Med-aran. This place is so dangerous, and she is still young."

Jonathon clapped him on the back. He couldn't think of anything to say about the last remark, so decided to be reassuring about something else instead. "Alex won't do anything to hurt her. The lad's well and truly smitten. Besides, if you're so worried, why don't you send her home?"

"Do you honestly think she would go?" Ardeth smiled ruefully, but Jonathon was sure he was hiding something. 

"Come on" he said cheerfully, slinging his arm companionably around Ardeth's shoulders. "Let's go and be sociable".

Encounter Three

Caitlin, Alex, Ardeth and Jonathon sat in a semi-circle on the floor. Jonathon lounged against some rocks, looking strangely comfortable, while the other three all looked rather stiff and uncertain. No one was talking, even Jonathon seemed to have run out of inane babble.

Both Ardeth and Caitlin turned at a faint sound coming from the path leading up the ridge, and Ardeth came smoothly to his feet while Jonathon sat upright and Caitlin, who'd been sat cross-legged, shifted so she was now on her knees. She frowned at the sight of a woman being escorted by two Med-jai - a woman who was armed despite apparently being a desert-born. She also noticed that the Med-jai seemed to almost be ignoring the woman, not looking directly at her.

The woman took a few steps forwards, nodding briefly at Ardeth, then looked directly at Caitlin. "We need to talk" she said simply, then stood there, waiting. Caitlin looked uncertainly at her father, who hesitated, then nodded reluctantly. Caitlin hesitated herself before climbing to her feet. The woman turned without a word and set off down the path. Caitlin hurried after her, her curiosity roused. They followed the path all the way down to the desert floor, then stopped. The woman looked at Caitlin, then moved swiftly.

Up at the camp Alex began to jump to his feet at the unmistakable sound of a hand hitting flesh. A hand gripped his shoulder, pressing him effortlessly back down, and he looked up to see Ardeth's grim face. He frowned, beginning to argue, but caught sight of his uncle urgently shaking his head, and reluctantly decided to stay silent. Ardeth's hand remained where it was for a moment longer, then he patted Alex on the shoulder and moved away, sitting back down next to Jonathon.

For a moment Caitlin lay on the floor, then hauled herself back to her feet, gently touching her cheek with her hand. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused?" demanded the woman.

"No" she replied simply, "but I expect that I'm about to find out".

The woman gave a short laugh. "Your father didn't even know you'd gone missing until your damned hawk appeared with a cheerful little message about how he shouldn't worry because you were fine."

Caitlin frowned. "I left a note" she began to protest.

"And that would have been fine except that your father hasn't been anywhere except this desert for the past few weeks. Because of… all the trouble it was decided that he wouldn't be told about it until everything was sorted out. No point in worrying him further. As it was, he was ready to give all this up and go looking for you."

"My father would never abandon his duty"

"Are you really sure?" The woman looked amused, and Caitlin hesitated. He wouldn't, would he?

She decided to change the subject. "Who are you? I'd swear you're desert-born, but we're not allowed to be warriors, if we're female."

"Are you sure?" the woman asked again.

Caitlin scowled. "Yes, I'm sure. My father told me that no woman could become a warrior, only men…"

"Did he?" the woman interrupted.

Getting extremely close to becoming very angry, Caitlin opened her mouth to assure this stupid woman that yes, she was sure, when she came to a sudden realisation. "No" she breathed. "He told me that no woman could become a Med-jai. I just assumed…" Again she was disgusted with herself at her lack of perception.

The woman nodded with satisfaction, as if a particularly unintelligent student had finally got the right answer. "So, who are you?" Caitlin asked uncertainly.

"I am part of an ancient, very secret society, known as the De-nai." The woman broke off with a sharp laugh. "That's the same line I've heard some Med-jai use before to explain who they are, except that the Med-jai must be the worse kept secret ever. Every other local in this whole country knows who they are."

"But no one knows who you are" Caitlin prompted.

"That's right." The woman looked consideringly at Caitlin. "How much do you know about Pharaoh Seti I, and his daughter?"

Caitlin smiled at the question, similar to what they'd been asked earlier, and replied "I know a little. The daughter was called Nefertiri, wasn't she?"

The woman nodded. "After the death of Seti she became the Pharaoh in her own right." Caitlin shrugged, as the woman seemed to be expecting some kind of surprised response. She knew that a few women had become Pharaohs, even researchers and historians not of this country and culture knew that.

"Nefertiri was trained in the art of fighting," the woman continued "but she was only allowed to use it for the purpose of entertainment. When she became the Pharaoh her views about women fighting were obviously different, and she created, in secret, the De-nai. Women who were trained not only to fight, but also in the ways of negotiation and diplomacy. Nefertiri felt that the Med-jai had failed, and so the creation of a different type of … bodyguard was necessary."

Something about the woman's tone made Caitlin look closely at her face. "You mean that they were assassins" she said flatly. 

"Sometimes, when the occasion called for it. Men are no good at work which requires secrecy or tact." The woman's tone was not apologetic, or accusing. "We have expanded a lot further than the Med-jai, and we have a lot more power. We are not tied to Egypt, following the fate of one man, or Creature."

Caitlin bridled at the description of the Med-jai. They were so much more than that. Hadn't they fought the army of Anubis, and done countless other things? The woman was so arrogant, and dismissive, that Caitlin was half tempted to walk away. Instead, she asked shortly "So, what does this have to do with me?"

"You know something about reincarnation? Most of the time people are reincarnated into bodies and situations that are completely different from their original lives. However, sometimes they return to a … appropriate place. Since you were young it has been confirmed that you are a reincarnated De-nai, and, as such, might be useful."

"Me?" Caitlin was startled. "But I…"

"You have had one year of half-hearted sword training, and a little bit of practice when you were younger" the woman interrupted "and yet you are fair bid to becoming a master of the sword. That is not due so much to skill on your part, as the ability to remember, even unconsciously, the training you had before." As Caitlin began to protest, the woman cut her off sharply. "We have people who know these things. There is no doubt."

Caitlin looked at her, wide eyed. "There were so many things I didn't know about…"

"We have barely touched the things you don't know, child. By the time you have become a full De-nai, and gained some experience, you may be told some more. We are a people who have existed for thousands of years, of course we have many secrets." 

The woman's tone held contempt, and was irritatingly patronising. Caitlin clenched her fists. Remember the way she moved, Caitlin reminded herself. You do anything and she can hit you harder and faster than anyone you've met, past life training or not.

The woman had begun to speak again. "However, despite your abilities, we have not seen one sign that you were ready to be introduced into the De-nai. Running away like that was sheer stupidity."

"So why are you telling me about the De-nai now?" Caitlin was at the very end of her self-control.

The woman shrugged. "The De-nai would like to have you, if you prove that you are worthy, and it was thought that knowing about us might spur you to become a little more sensible. Besides," she added almost carelessly " if you tell anyone, it will not be too much of a problem."

Caitlin saw the unspoken threat in the woman's eyes - if she told anyone without permission she would be dead within days, maybe even hours. "Does my father know of the De-nai?"

"Yes. The Med-jai have been useful on occasion, although their handling of certain events has often been close to inept. Jentar, for example…"

"And he knows that you want me to become De-nai?" That might explain the look in his eyes earlier, the resignation and almost hopeless anger.

"Yes. He was informed of our decision when you were much younger."

Sweet gods, did the woman not realise exactly how arrogant she sounded? She began to turn. "I must speak with my father"

The woman reached out, catching her arm and holding it with a lazy strength that was both frightening and offensive - it was as if Caitlin was hardly even worth the effort. "Now that you know what you need to know, you can go home."

"I will go if my father orders me too."

The woman gave another short laugh. "You really don't understand, do you, child? The power your father has is extremely restricted, the Med-jai are more or less subservient to the De-nai. I am the one who is telling you to return, and you will…"

"Caitlin" She wrenched her arm from the woman's grip and took several steps forwards. She was unusually tall, both for her age and a woman, and as she stood in front of the De-nai she towered over her. "My name is Caitlin" she repeated through gritted teeth, "and I will only go back on my father's orders. I have sworn to be guide to Jonathon and Alex and I bear responsibilities towards them.

"And I'm in love with Alex O'Connell" Her eyes widened as she added the last statement. Why had she said that? It wasn't true, she was sure she wasn't really in love with him, she was almost certain…

The woman was looking at her with narrowed eyes, then she laughed mockingly. "Now that's all we need".

"I'm staying" Caitlin said firmly, then turned and ran up the path, heading back to the top of the ridge. 

When she reached the top she looked for her father. He was over by Jonathon and Alex, stood up and looking at her with a mixture of concern and anger. She moved quickly over to him, and looked him in the eye. "I want nothing to do with the De-nai." He frowned, his eyes examining her face, and she repeated "Nothing".

He smiled, the first real smile she'd seen in a long time, and, although they were usually an undemonstrative people in public, she stepped closer, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding tightly, and they stayed like that for a long moment. Finally she released him and took a step back. "Do you want to go somewhere so you can shout at me?" She gave him a sheepish smile, one she'd seen Alex use on Jonathon out in the desert.

Ardeth laughed, reaching out and brushing a stray lock of hair off her forehead. The gesture was so familiar, he'd done it ever since she was young. "I'm tempted" he admitted "but would it really do any good?" She laughed, shaking her head.

Ardeth's expression turned serious. "Will you go home now?"

Caitlin shook her head again. "I can't. I want to stay. I…" she glanced quickly over at Alex, before pulling her gaze away.

Ardeth followed her gaze, and smiled ruefully. "It's all right. I understand." Looking at him, she realised that he did. "Well, if you're going to stay, you're going to have to fight. Why don't you show me how good you are with that sword?" He led her off, heading back down the path.


	11. Now The Killing Really Begins

Disclaimer: They still ain't mine - Jonathon, Alex, Ardeth or the Med-jai

Disclaimer: They still ain't mine - Jonathon, Alex, Ardeth or the Med-jai.

"They're moving out"

When Jonathon heard the lookout's report he expected Ardeth to start swearing again. Instead he just nodded calmly, and began to give orders. Within minutes the whole camp was up and ready to go. Even Caitlin seemed to know what she was expected to do. Jonathon and Alex just grabbed their things, then headed off after everyone else. When they got to where all the horses were kept Caitlin came over holding three horses.

"Horses are better than camels for fighting" she explained. Jonathon grinned. If he didn't have to travel on a camel, then the day was looking up.

"So, what's the plan?"

Caitlin smiled. "Kill them." Then she said more seriously "Use your guns to try and kill the Hesal. They're more important than the Med-aran. We must try and prevent them from reaching the city, if we can." The two men nodded, then mounted their horses and followed the Med-jai out into battle.

Alex sighted, and shot one of the men whom he assumed were the Hesal. The man gave a strangled scream, and fell off his horse. Alex felt sick. He had killed people before - when you went on archaeology trips with his parents you were bound to end up fighting someone - but he'd never felt comfortable with taking away someone else's life. He looked around, checking to see if everyone he knew was all right.

Caitlin looked around quickly for her horse. She'd been dragged off by a Med-aran some time earlier. She saw a horse wandering, riderless and began to run to it, hoping to gain the advantage of height again. Before she reached it she saw a Hesal, also horse-less, and she changed her course to intercept him. Just before she got there a Med-aran charged up on horseback, and leapt off. The Hesal grabbed the horse, climbing into the saddle and racing off, while the Med-aran turned to face Caitlin.

For a second, fear swept through her, but it was quickly replaced by a different kind of emotion. She danced forwards, sword darting out, relying not on strength, but on speed. Once, twice, three times her sword slashed out and the Med-aran parried with growing desperation, when she disengaged and stepped back, gaining some distance, the Med-aran was already bleeding from two wounds- one on his sword arm, one across his shoulder.

Before the man could regain his breath she attacked again, driving him backwards, turning aside each blow, or avoiding it. Exhilaration swept through her, and every move seemed effortless. In contrast, the Med-aran seemed to be in some trouble. Her instincts told her that this was because he was bound to the old ways. The Med-jai, and the world, have moved on, while the Med-aran were seeking to regain the glory of times past.

She changed her technique and when the man struck with his sword she caught it on her blade and stepped in. This would normally have been dangerous, if not fatal, for he was much stronger than her and could quickly overwhelm her, but she was able to hold him for the second required while her foot swept out, hooking his ankle and throwing him off balance. He stumbled, and before he could recover her sword lashed out, cutting across his neck. She danced away from the spray of blood, and the body collapsed to the floor. 

She turned quickly, looking for her next attack, and saw Alex, still on horseback, desperately trying to fight a Med-aran. He was using his sword and she guessed that he'd used up all the bullets in his gun. While he was good with the sword, the Med-aran was better. Caitlin quickly tossed the sword from her right to left hand, catching it smoothly, while pulling out a knife with her free hand. She flipped it so she was grasping the blade, then threw it at the Med-aran's back. He stiffened, then fell off his horse. Caitlin gave Alex a nod of acknowledgement, then ran off to find a horse of her own.

"They're making a break." 

Caitlin heard the shout, and looked up to see that what was left of the Hesal, guarded by a few Med-aran, had broken free of the Med-jai, and were heading out to the city. She quickly glanced at the battle scene around her and was shocked by what she saw. Although the Med-aran had outnumbered the Med-jai, a large amount of the dead were Med-aran, and a few Hesal. The Med-jai who were dead all seemed to have been killed by swords, or hand-to-hand combat. Which confirmed what had been suspected- the Med-aran didn't use guns. 'Which probably means we have a chance', she thought.

Then she heard Jonathon shouting Alex's name. She looked over, and saw that Alex had been cut off from the rest of the Med-jai, and was now charging across the desert on horseback with four Med-aran in pursuit. She kicked her horse, and shot off in pursuit, following Jonathon who was also chasing after them. The Med-aran seemed intent on pursuing Alex, seemingly not even noticing that they were being followed. Once they were close enough, Caitlin transferred the reins into one hand, and grasped at her knife with the other. She fought for a moment to regain her balance, then threw the knife. It didn't fly true, but did clip the shoulder of the man she'd aimed at, and he yelled, slipping in his saddle. As he lost grip of the reins he fell, and disappeared beneath the hooves of the horses.

The Med-aran finally realised that they were being followed, and the remaining three all pulled their horses to a stop. Caitlin frowned - recognising the move as tactically unsound, as Alex was now behind them. Why weren't the Med-aran co-operating with each other? A faint memory seemed to suggest that the Med-aran's structure of society was based on personal power, and advantage over each other, as well as their enemies. Whatever the reason, it would make things easier.

One of the men was wounded so Caitlin left that one for Jonathon, spurring her horse forwards to engage the other two. She wished that she'd picked up another sword from somewhere, and pulled out her last knife instead. It was possible to block a knife throw, even catch it out of mid-air, so she quickly threw it at one of the horses. The animal screamed and Caitlin felt guilty. Attacking people who can defend themselves is one thing… she brought up her sword in an almost reflex action as the remaining Med-aran on horseback struck at her. It was becoming clear that fighting on horseback was harder than ground combat, as her horse danced beneath her, obviously spooked by the smell of blood. She fought for control, parrying the Med-aran's attack, and noted that the Med-aran whose horse she'd killed was now in his feet. This was beginning to look bad.

Then, the Med-aran on the horse stiffened, and slumped forwards, and as Caitlin moved her horse forwards to attack the other Med-aran she realised that Alex must have managed to stop his bolting horse and return. She quickly killed the man and turned to help Jonathon, to see that Jonathon needed no help, and that all four Med-aran were dead.

She quickly put her sword away then slid off her horse, catching hold of one of the dead men and pulling his scabbard off his back. She slipped the scabbard over her shoulder, then picked up the man's sword and placed that in its scabbard. She remounted, and as she did so she was shocked to see that the sun had moved in the sky - it was now early afternoon. The battle had taken so long.

Without a word she nudged her horse into moving again, heading for the city of Jentar and the final battle, and the others followed behind her.


	12. The Battle

Yet another disclaimer: Ardeth, Jonathon, Alex, Med-jai

Yet another disclaimer: Ardeth, Jonathon, Alex, Med-jai. Not mine.

Caitlin, Jonathon and Alex stared at the scene below them in disbelief. The city was laid out in a circular pattern, and near the centre men fought and died. That wasn't the strange part. What was strange was the object in the centre of the city, what looked like a clear glowing crystal set on a pedestal. The remaining Hesal were kneeling in a circle around it, and pure white lines of force snaked out, connecting them to the crystal.

"And the Med-jai said there was nothing here". Jonathon shook his head. "If this is their idea of nothing…"

"Then I wouldn't like to see their idea of something" Alex completed. Caitlin shot them an annoyed frown.

"We should go down." She moved off quickly, still riding her horse, as the streets were wide enough to accommodate it. She knew it wouldn't stay alive for long, but while it did, it would give her an advantage. "I will see you after the battle". She went off without another word. Alex and Jonathon exchanged glances, then shrugged and moved off themselves, heading for the scene of madness below them.

The Med-jai battled to reach the Hesal, realising that the strange crystal obviously posed some kind of threat, but the Med-aran battled even more desperately to keep them away. Ardeth Bay swayed aside from the sword point of the man he was fighting, and as the man stumbled off balance his own sword lashed out, quickly killing the man. He turned, looking for his next opponent, and saw that an empty space had opened up around him, the floor littered with bodies of the men he'd killed.

Movement caught his eyes and he saw the man who, by his markings, was the leader of the Med-aran. Ardeth shouted a challenge, and the man looked over at him. The two men made their way to each other, killing anyone who stood in their path, until they finally stood opposite one another.

The Med-aran's face seemed set in a mocking smirk, the conviction of his own superiority plain to see. Without words, Ardeth moved forwards, beginning the attack. The Med-aran blocked the move, countering with a blow of his own. The man was fast. Ardeth countered accordingly, and pressed his attack again. The two men struggled back and forth, neither willing to give ground. Then Ardeth saw the man's eyes flicker, and without hesitation he spun around, his back leg sweeping out. It caught the leg of the man behind him, who had tried to stab him in the back while he was fighting, and the man stumbled. Ardeth instantly killed him, and threw himself forwards, This saved his life, and he felt the sword of the Med-aran leader ripping down the left side of his back. He rolled forwards, keeping his sword to the side of his body so he wouldn't roll over it, then twisted, coming to his feet just in time to bring up the sword and block the next blow, but he was still of balance and the force knocked him back. The next blow swept down, and rather than try and counter it Ardeth threw himself to the side, rolling again. This time he managed to gain some distance, and stood watching the man warily as he tried to quieten his ragged breathing.

His arms ached, and the cuts on his body burnt and stung. The Med-aran came forwards, attacking again, and Ardeth countered with a circling move that swept both swords out to on side, then he stepped in, his left hand quickly releasing the sword and flicking a blow to the man's face, who staggered back in shock, a red mark burning across his cheek. Ardeth pressed the attack again. 

They were both evenly matched, and Ardeth concentrated not as much on defeating him as making him angry. Finally the leader's temper exploded, and he charged forwards, shouting a battle cry in the ancient tongue. This was the move Ardeth had been waiting before, and rather than try to parry the blow, which had a terrible force behind it, he merely dodged out of the way. The man had overextended fatally, and he stumbled. Ardeth instantly killed him, his sword slashing down on the leader's neck. The man dropped to the floor.

Caitlin killed her opponent just in time to see her father kill the leader of the Med-aran. She grinned with pride, catching his eye. He gave her a nod of acknowledgement. Caitlin saw a flicker of movement to her right and turned. To her surprise, she saw that one of the Hesal had broken from the circle, standing up and facing her father. She took a step forwards, then the Hesal raised his arms, and crossed his wrists. A terrible premonition gripped her and she shouted a warning to her father. As she did a bolt of red light shot out from the magic-user, racing towards her father. She screamed in shock, then heard, faintly, a noise behind her. She threw herself forwards, spinning as she did so, but wasn't quick enough and a sword dragged down her arm. She shouted in pain, then leapt forwards and attacked the man, killing him before the pain of her arm began to affect her. She rushed forwards in a rage, killing the Hesal, who stood exhausted and swaying on his feet, then turned in dread to where her father had been stood.

What she saw lifted her heart with relief - Alex and her father were just climbing to their feet, several meters away from a scorch mark in the ground. She realised that Alex must have thrown himself at her father, knocking them both out of the way. She took a step forwards to help them, then saw that Jonathon was closer, and also running forwards. She turned back to the battle, then staggered as a high pitched whine began to emanate from the crystal. She didn't know what was happening, or what the men were trying to do, but she feared that this meant they were close to completion. She pulled in a deep breath, then ran towards the circle of Hesal, vaulting high over one of the kneeling men. She landed, rolling forwards and quickly moving to her feet. She heard cries of rage as she lifted her sword high, then brought it smashing down with all her strength.

Alex pulled himself to his feet, quickly checking that Ardeth wasn't hurt. He could see Jonathon charging towards them, and so he quickly hunted around for the only other person he couldn't see - Caitlin. She was stood near the circle of Hesal, in an open space, with a large number of bodies lying around her. Even as he began to go to her, she turned, and as he watched in horror she ran towards the circle, leaping over the men. He broke into a run, screaming her name as she brought her sword down into the crystal.

He thought it shattered as she hit it, but couldn't be sure, as a flood of searing white light swept out over the city, forcing him to close his eyes. The whine of the crystal scaled up into an ear-piercing shriek, and through it he heard Caitlin scream. Then the ground began to shake, throwing Alex off his feet. He tried desperately to get back upright, but the movement of the ground defeated his efforts. The noise from the crystal rose higher and higher, then there was a sound like the slam of thunder and everything stopped.

Alex staggered to his feet, squinting in the evening's gloom and trying to see Caitlin. The Med-aran were running from the city, screaming, and the Med-jai were in pursuit, but he couldn't see Caitlin. He finally managed to focus properly, and saw the pedestal, now empty, where the crystal had stood. The Hesal were all dead, still arranged in a circle around the pedestal. At the base of it lay Caitlin, deathly still. He shouted her name, running forwards. High above a hawk screamed, and Isis flew down, landing on the ground next to her mistress.


	13. Memories

Disclaimer: Sigh Alex, Ardeth, Jonathon, Med-jai - They're still not mine

Disclaimer: Sigh Alex, Ardeth, Jonathon, Med-jai - They're still not mine

Alex slid to a stop besides Caitlin, falling to his knees. Her face was pure white, except for red marks where blood had trickled from a cut on her forehead. He checked for pulse, and his heart lurched as he realised that he couldn't find one. She didn't seem to be breathing. He stared at her in a panicky fog, trying to decide what to do.

He heard a noise and turned to see Jonathon and Ardeth rushing up beside him. "She's not breathing" he blurted. "What are we going to do?"

Jonathon pushed him aside, and knelt beside Caitlin, checking her breathing, then he leant over her, covering her mouth with his own. Ardeth nodded in approval, and Alex felt sick with guilt. Why hadn't he thought of doing this? He'd been taught all about artificial respiration years ago, but he'd forgotten it in his panic. When Jonathon went to push her chest he winced in pain, and Alex realised that his right arm had a long slash down it. He only realised that he and Ardeth had been gripping hands when Ardeth released him, and took up position next to Jonathon, locking his hands and pushing on Caitlin's chest.

Alex's vision began to blur with tears, and he realised that he was holding his breath. His hands were locked tightly together and fragments of panicky thought ran through his mind. Then Caitlin pulled in a ragged breath, and Alex sagged with relief. Caitlin struggled into sitting position and began to cough, blood trickling from her mouth. She finally caught her breath and lifted her hand, wiping off her mouth and chin. She sagged back weakly and Ardeth caught her, resting her head on his lap.

"What happened?" whispered Caitlin.

Alex frowned. She'd asked the question in ancient Egyptian. "Don't you remember?" he asked, in English. She frowned for a second, as if trying to understand him, then her expression cleared and she nodded tiredly.

Ardeth leant down, kissing her on the forehead and brushing her hair away from her face. This was what he'd been so afraid of.

"Sire?" He looked up to see Getor - the commander of the Med-jai forces who'd been heading to Jentar. But he'd said they wouldn't be here until tonight… he realised that it was now evening, that the battle had taken all day. He wondered why Getor had used the ancient term of address - although he was the leader of the Med-jai, most commanders tended to address him by name or other less ancient terms of address. He didn't realise what he looked like - covered with wounds, or how the story of his fight with the Med-aran leader was already being re-told.

The commander continued "What are you orders?"

Ardeth struggled to think for a moment. "Hunt down and kill all the Med-aran. Make sure that none survive."

Getor nodded. "Will you be joining us?" he asked uncertainly.

Ardeth hesitated. He didn't want to leave his daughter. Caitlin twisted slightly so she was looking up at him. "You should go." He began to shake his head, and she chided him gently. "It is your duty. You are Med-jai." He smiled ruefully, then gently helped her upright before climbing to her feet.

"Stay here" he instructed the three adventurers - Caitlin and Jonathon were injured, and Alex was only 'fairly good' with a sword. The three nodded obediently, and he smiled again at his daughter before moving away with Getor.

Caitlin leaned against the pillar and shut her eyes. Images swirled in her mind - ancient cities and people, and she heard the sound of languages long dead. She wondered what the crystal had done to her.

"I think I know why the Med-jai said nothing was here".

Caitlin opened her eyes, realising that she must have been resting for some time, as the sun was almost gone from the sky. She looked at Alex, who was tracing something on the pedestal with his finger. "According to this, the 'gift from the god' reappeared every three thousand years, give or take. It was used by the people in this place to bless their crops, and heal the sick." He looked at Caitlin in amazement. "The city had seen the crystal appear several times in their history. How old must this place be?"

Caitlin nodded. "It existed before the times of recorded history. It was in ruins even by the time of Menes, more than two thousand years before Pharaoh Seti I, and…" she trailed off as she wondered how she knew all this. Jonathon and Alex eyed her sideways.

"Do you know why it is here?" Alex asked. The pedestal didn't say why, merely saying that Jentar was obviously blessed by the gods.

"It was created as a gift to those who first settled here, thousands of years ago, even before the Old Kingdom had been established. They worshipped the god…" she hesitated "O-rus? And he provided the gift as a proof of his existence."

"I wonder if he was an earlier form of Horus?" Alex was, like his mother, ever the scholar, interested in history.

Caitlin shrugged. The memories flickered inside her head, not only of the city of Jentar, and the people in it, but images of Thebes during the reign of Nefertiri, and even before that. She shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

"So, why didn't the Med-jai see it when they were here?" Alex hadn't actually explained this, and Jonathon was getting impatient.

Alex grinned. "The Hesal were a day too early, when they last came here. I guess they'd hoped that they could hold off the Med-jai until the crystal appeared, then use it to defeat them." Jonathon laughed softly. The whole concept of disappearing crystals sounded bizarre, unless you thought about experiences they'd had, such as the Scorpion King. Precisely how the man had ended up with his body grafted onto a scorpion, Jonathon would never know. And, he reflected, I don't think I want to know.

They were silent for a long time, resting in the cooling evening air, and Caitlin noticed that Jonathon was becoming restless, prowling around the centre of the city. "Y'know" he said, returning, "It's a shame we don't explore this place. After all, it would be very educational."

Alex burst out laughing, and a moment later Caitlin smiled. "Give me another half hour, and then I will lead you to some treasure" she said. Jonathon grinned sheepishly.

"You know where there is some?"

Caitlin nodded, again wondering as she did just how she knew all about the city layout.


	14. Treasure

Disclaimer: Jonathon and Alex, Nefertiri and Anck-sunamun, Imohtep and Rick O'Connell, and Ardeth and the Scorpion King aren't mine

Disclaimer: Jonathon and Alex, Nefertiri and Anck-sunamun, Imohtep and Rick O'Connell, and Ardeth and the Scorpion King aren't mine.

They waited the half hour, then Caitlin led them through the city. Jonathon would have felt guilty at making her move, except that her strength seemed to be increasing with amazing rapidity. They'd picked up some torches, and the light flickered and danced as they headed down some half hidden steps leading into the earth below. Jonathon was reminded of Hamunaptra. They followed a corridor along, turning left or right at various forks in the passage. When they finally reached a door at the end of the passage Caitlin switched her torch to her left hand, and reached out with her right, stretching up on tiptoes and pressing the right hand corner of the door, which swung open silently.

Inside, gold shone in the light of the torches. Jonathon swallowed, and looked at Caitlin. She smiled reassuringly. "None of this is cursed in any way, it's all safe. I would suggest you don't try looking for any other treasure." Jonathon nodded, then hesitated again.

"Is it all right to take it?" Heavens knows he'd pinched enough stuff in his life, but this felt different.

"Moral doubts? From you?" Alex mocked, but Jonathon noticed that he didn't make any move to take anything either.

Caitlin smiled, a distant, dreamy smile. "This room contains objects made as practice, or the attempts which failed. They kept a room devoted to these things to remind themselves of the need for practice in order to succeed, and the ever present possibility of failure." Her smile faded. "They were interesting people" she added quietly. She shrugged. "Try not to tell to many people where it all came from" she suggested. "My people may still be a little… touchy about this place, and we don't want too many treasure seekers getting killed."

She turned away from them, and asked "Will you be all right to get back? There's something I want to look at, and I'd like to be on my own for a while." They both gave assent, and she strode out of the room. Jonathon stared after her in concern for a second, then turned back to the objects. They were fascinating - they may have been termed as failures, but he'd never seen anything like some of them before.

"Do you think I should go after her?" Alex asked.

Jonathon shook his head. "When she wants company, she'll have it. Don't push things." 

Caitlin walked back along the corridor, taking a different route until she reached a huge pillared chamber, the walls of which were covered with fading pictures. She walked to the end of the room, then stopped, hesitating uncertainly. Finally she reached out and tentatively touched one of the symbols embossed on the wall. A sudden premonition gripped her as she did, and she threw herself down and to the left, while at body height several small darts ripped through the air to stick in the wall on the opposite side of the room. 

She rose shakily, and looked at the wall again. Although the memories in her head had been just clear enough to guide her here, she still didn't know what she was looking for, and wasn't certain that she knew how to open the door safely, although she was sure there was a door there. The flood of images that had been in her mind when she'd woken earlier were fading now, although she could feel that they were still at the back of her mind.

She studied the wall for a long time, frowning as she struggled to understand the symbols. Finally she reached out again, tensing as she did so and preparing to move quickly. This time, a split appeared in the wall, and it swung inwards silently, revealing the two halves of the door. She stepped through cautiously, then stopped, staring at the objects in front of her in appreciation. The room was plain, and bare except for a single pedestal with a gold ring lying on it, and two swords hanging in scabbards on the wall.

Caitlin circled the pedestal warily, and went up to the swords. Gently lifting one down from the wall, she slid it out of the scabbard, testing its weight and balance, then nodded in approval. The blade was made of plain metal, still razor sharp despite the time passed, and the handle and grip were comfortable, despite being etched with several symbols. She replaced it in the scabbard and hung it back on the wall, then picked up the second blade, which was identical to the first. She stood with it in her hand, thinking. She'd lost the sword she'd picked up off a fallen Med-aran, and her second sword had shattered after she'd hit the crystal, but could she really take these to replace them?

Something told her that to do so would be right, and she finally unstrapped the empty scabbards from her waist and shoulder, then slipped on the two new ones. They were surprisingly comfortable. She slung both her old scabbards over her free shoulder, then turned to go, but stopped again at the sight of the ring.

It lay on the pedestal, shining in the torchlight. It was a simple thing - not a solid band, but rather several slender wires twisted together. She fought an internal battle, knowing, as the daughter of a Med-jai, that taking treasure was often not a good idea, but again something urged her on. Finally she reached out, and swiftly picked it up. For a tense moment she waited, expecting something terrible to happen, or the roof to begin to sink (she'd heard her father talk about seeing the collapse of Hamunaptra), but nothing seemed to happen, so she finally slipped it on the fourth finger of her right hand. It fitted perfectly.

Could I have been fated to find it? On the face of it the thought seemed ridiculous, but she remembered the story she'd heard of the Scorpion King's bracelet - how Evelyn O'Connell was the reincarnation of Nefertiri, the guardian of the bracelet, and she'd found it after various dreams and visions. Had that been fate?

There were other things Caitlin had wondered about, things she'd heard when hiding at night and listening to the stories told by the Med-jai. Was it just coincidence that Nefertiri and Anck-su-namun had been reincarnated in the same time span? That Evelyn O'Connell was the person who had raised Imohtep from the dead - had found Hamunaptra, and the Creatures body? Oh yes, she'd been guided, but even the guide raised questions of his own. To hear her father tell it, (although she had never been officially allowed to hear him tell it), O'Connell had been fated to find and marry, and protect, Evelyn.

And what about you? The question made Caitlin feel uncomfortable. You seem to be acquiring coincidences as well. You meet, and fall in love with, the son of the O'Connells, you're a reincarnated De-nai, and you're the one who destroyed the crystal and are now having visions of the past.

She sighed quietly. "I don't know the answers" she whispered softly. "I wish I did."

She stared at the empty pedestal for a long time, then turned, taking the torch with her as she left the room. The huge doors swung silently closed behind her.


	15. Confrontations And Revelations

Final Disclaimer: Just for the record, can I make it quite clear that the following characters aren't mine: Alex, Evelyn and Rick O'Connell, Jonathon, Imohtep and Anck-su-namun, Ardeth Bay and the Med-jai, Nefertiri and Pharaoh Seti I, and the Scorpion K

Final Disclaimer: Just for the record, can I make it quite clear that the following characters aren't mine: Alex, Evelyn and Rick O'Connell, Jonathon, Imohtep and Anck-su-namun, Ardeth Bay and the Med-jai, Nefertiri and Pharaoh Seti I, and the Scorpion King.

I just borrowed them for the story.

Caitlin stood on the outskirts of the ruined city, on the opposite side to where the Med-jai were just beginning to make a camp. Every thing seemed clear and sharp - she could hear faint sounds from some distance away and see every detail of the desert for miles.

She heard the sound of someone behind her, the tread lighter than that of a man's, and she spun smoothly around, to see the De-nai she'd spoken with the day before. She didn't remember seeing the woman during the battle, but it was clear that she had fought - she was cut in several places, and limped slightly. Her eyes were bright with anger.

"What ever you have done, be sure that there will be repercussions. You have acted with unprecedented stupidity and lack of foresight. You had no right…"

The woman was literally shaking with rage, and surprisingly Caitlin felt no anger at being spoken to as a child. "I had no choice," she said gently. "The risk of the Hesal…"

"What would you know about choices?" the woman spat, and her hand lashed out.

Caitlin caught it smoothly, pulling the woman forwards and dancing to one side, spinning quickly so she was facing her again. The woman stumbled, then turned quickly, her movements almost as fast as Caitlin's. Anger and astonishment were mixed in her face and she eyed Caitlin carefully. Finally she seemed to come to a decision.

"I am leaving tomorrow, and you will come with me. You will begin your training as a De-nai. We'll go somewhere more suitable, I think.

Caitlin could practically hear the unspoken words "somewhere more civilised", and anger flared up in her. "I have no wish to become a De-nai" she said, trying to keep her voice level. She probably should have waited until discussing it with her father, but the woman's arrogance was beginning to grate again.

The woman smiled. "You don't understand. I've decided that you are ready, and the Med-jai are not people you want to live with much longer, if you want to become a warrior. The way they handled things today…"

"I will never become a De-nai." Caitlin's voice was beginning to rise, despite her attempts to stay calm. The woman gave a superior smile, one which faded as she met Caitlin's eyes. Her hand began to slip down to her sword.

There was a blur of movement, and then Jayanora the De-nai was shocked to find that the girl was stood with her sword at her throat. She'd barely even seen her move, and was inwardly frightened by the promise of death in the girl's stone cold eyes. How had she changed so much since the day before? Deciding to end this, she threw herself backwards, her hand reaching for her sword. She rolled, coming to her feet, her sword sliding out, but even as she did the girl's sword flicked around in a circling movement, snapping the sword almost out of her hand, and a booted foot lashed out, catching her on the wrist. She cried out, the sword flying from her hand, and before she could react, the girl's foot dropped and swept her feet out from under her. She fell to the ground, stunned, and Caitlin's sword followed her down, tracking her throat, until Jayanora lay on the floor with the sword tip resting on her throat. 

"It is my choice" Caitlin snarled, "and I want you to swear on your position as a De-nai that you will not act against my family, or those I care about, in revenge."

"And what about yourself?" Jayanora inquired.

Caitlin smiled darkly. "I can take care of myself, now."

Jayanora swore the oath, cursing inwardly. She would have to stick by it now - De-nai honour demanded that much. The girl finally let her up, and Jayanora regarded her thoughtfully, the anger fading slowly. She had a feeling that the leaders of the De-nai would still be interested in Caitlin Bay - she was turning into a woman no one would like as an enemy. She gave the girl a brief nod, then turned, vowing to herself that she would set off tonight rather than waiting to tomorrow.

Ardeth headed towards his daughter. A few minutes ago, the De-nai woman had stormed into the camp, looking annoyed, and he'd guessed that she'd been talking to Caitlin. All the Med-aran were now dead, and the Med-jai were making camp and caring for the wounded, so Ardeth had decided he was now free to look for his daughter.

She didn't turn around at his approach, or even seem to know he was there, so he called her name softly. 

"Cail"

As he did she seemed to stumble, falling to her knees. He hurried forwards, worrying that she was still weak or injured from earlier. He dropped to his knees beside her, looking at her face. She was deathly pale again, and her eyes seemed black in the evening light.

After the De-nai had left, Caitlin had been gripped by an inner struggle. When she'd seen the woman begin to reach for her sword, she'd known that the De-nai was planning to kill her, obviously deciding that she was more of a threat than an asset, and something inside Caitlin had broken. Memories of battles had flooded up inside her, voices telling her with cold clarity how to defeat the woman. It had taken all her effort just to disarm her, not kill her, her sword resting on the woman's throat.

Once she'd left, Caitlin had tried to fight against the memories rising up, images of different lives and people. Thousands of names and voices had run through her head, all fighting to be heard and remembered, until her father had finally called her, unwittingly breaking the flood of memories and reassuring Caitlin of who she was.

Caitlin looked at her father, and after a moment she smiled weakly, reassuring him that she was all right. Ardeth desperately wanted to know what was happening, but something told him that if he asked, Caitlin might lie, and he didn't want her to do that, so he stayed silent, hugging his daughter in the darkening light. Finally they stood, and returned to the camp.

They'd made camp on the outskirts of the city. The Med-jai had burnt all the bodies, and there'd been little fighting this close to the outside of the city, so it wasn't bad at all. Alex looked at Jonathon, who was asleep on the other side of the campfire clutching something golden to his chest, and smiled.

Caitlin had been sat on a broken wall at the edge of the camp for some time and Alex had been hesitant to disturb her, but now he came to a decision, and stood upright, walking over to her. He sat down next to her, and for a long time they looked out over the moon-lit desert. They were far enough away that he couldn't hear the noise of the camp, and it was peaceful after the noise and sights of the day.

Caitlin shivered, although it wasn't that cold. Whatever she'd seen or done earlier, now she was nothing more than a seventeen year old girl, alone with the young man she liked, and didn't have a clue what to say to him. "Alex" she began, then trailed off as he turned to look at her.

Alex smiled at the girl in front of him. She was hauntingly beautiful. The moonlight turned her face to marble, and her thick hair fell in a curtain around it, hanging below her shoulders and down her back. It was the first time he'd ever seen her with her hair down, and it made her even more captivating. Without a thought he leant forwards and kissed her gently, his fingers wrapping into her hair.

When they finally pulled apart Alex looked at her carefully. She was half shocked, half laughing, dark grey eyes dancing in the moonlight. "I love you" he whispered softly.

In the pale light, Caitlin Bay smiled.

The End

(Ta-daa. That's it. Not going to write all about her meeting the parents, etc, that can wait for another story. (Or, if you want to write it, please discuss it with me first.)

Anyway, if you've read all of this then I'm impressed - that's a prodigious effort on your behalf. Please review this now - even if you've been following it as I write it and you've already reviewed it a couple of times I wouldn't mind a final review of the whole thing.

Thanks.)


End file.
